The 9 swords
by Blackthunder09
Summary: Un mal azoto al mundo varios siglos atras. Un grupo de ninjas maestros forjadores y espadachines crearon armas que funcionaran como llaves y lo encerraron. Ahora buscan las armas ocultas para liberar al mal. Mi primer fic de Naruto. No se si sea un buen summary pero bueno xD
1. Prologo

Prologo

Una noche de luna nueva cubría la aldea de konoha. Extrañamente no se podía ver nada ni nadie en las calles, únicamente un silencio total reinaba en todo el lugar, incluso los guardias de las puertas faltaban en sus puestos. Todo era oscuridad a excepción de la torre del hokage, donde podía ver un resplandor en su oficina.

—Señor, no podemos encontrar al chico. Desde que escapo del hospital su paradero es desconocido. Todos temen que su ira traiga un desastre a la aldea —explico temeroso un ambu que usaba una máscara de perro.

—No pasara nada. Conozco al muchacho, se que no dejara que la oscuridad lo domine —comento el hokage, fumando su pipa mientras miraba la ciudad.

Lejos de la conversación, a través de los bosques podía verse una silueta correr a gran velocidad. Llevaba un traje negro de jonnin pero adaptado al tamaño de un niño. El cuello de la camisa mantenía su rostro cubierto, solo dejando ver unos ojos azules entremezclados con destellos rojizos. Su cabeza iba cubierta con un sombrero de paja pero dos mechones dorados escapaban, cayendo a los costados de sus ojos. En su cintura llevaba lo que parecía ser una espada, de la cual caía un líquido que por su color, se trataba de sangre.

—Aun pienso que debimos alertar del ataque y no ir por nuestra cuenta

— ¿A si? ¿Tú crees que nos habrían escuchado?

—No los ambu, pero el viejo seguramente si…

A simple vista el joven hablaba consigo mismo pero la realidad era que conversaba con una entidad que vivía dentro de él. Se trataba de una chica muy hermosa, su piel era completamente blanca y libre de cualquier tipo de marca, solo cubierta por un kimono blanco y una cinta carmesí en su cadera. Una melena roja descendía por su espalda terminando un poco más debajo de su cadera pero lo más inusual era el colgante que llevaba en su cuello, el cual representaba las nueve colas de su forma animal. Así es, esa hermosa mujer era el kyubi, el demonio de las nueve colas.

—Vamos, deja de pensar en eso. Ahora debemos irnos de aquí, antes que nos atrapen —comento la chica, que se mantenía recostaba bajo un árbol de sakura, en medio de un bello paraje natural.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió el muchacho, corriendo más rápido.

Mientras corría, tras el dos hombres le seguían la pista. Uno de ellos le faltaba un brazo y se notaba que la herida había sido cauterizada para evitar un desangramiento mientras al otro le faltaba el ojo izquierdo, mostrando una cicatriz que bajaba desde su frente hasta su mejilla, surcando el parpado.

— ¡Maldito crio! ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima vera de lo que soy capaz…! —grito el hombre sin el brazo, saltando a gran velocidad entre los árboles, destrozando las ramas por la fuerza de sus movimientos.

Lejos de todo eso, en un cuarto oculto bajo la aldea, un hombre revisaba unos papeles. Murmuraba cosas en un claro tono de molestia, hasta que termino por reducir todo a simples retazos, llamando a uno de sus tantos subordinados. Cuando se presentó el ninja, que vestía igual a los hombres que perseguían al muchacho, se inclinó frente a su líder y se retiró su máscara, dejando ver un rostro curtido por el tiempo pero su mayor característica eran sus ojos, los cuales eran por completo blancos.

—Señor, el hokage no sabe nada de lo que paso. Al parecer el niño actuó por su cuenta

—Me lo suponía pero no te llame para eso. Estoy casi seguro que los dos que lo persiguen acabaran muertos. Si pasa, tu deber es primero desaparecer sus cuerpos y luego darle caza hasta que logres atraparlo

— ¿Y cuándo lo tenga? —cuestiono sin levantar la mirada

Sin decir nada, el hombre que vestía un típico traje ambu pero con un chaleco plateado y el kanji de fuego en su espalda, giro mirando al ninja y creo una esfera de roca que luego destrozo con su mano hasta convertirla en simple grava.

—Lo asesinaras…

El ninja movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y desapareció en una nube de humo. Cuando desapareció el hombre saco un pergamino y lo abrió, revisando el texto que se refería no al joven pero a la espada que llevaba consigo y a la relación de esta con el demonio que portaba dentro de él. Una risa profunda y fría resonó por los pasillos de ese refugio bajo tierra, mostrando el júbilo del hombre.

—Si todo sale como lo planeo, en muy poco tendré una de las nueve espadas y estaré un paso más cerca de despertarlo…—murmuro cerrando el pergamino, lo guardo dentro de su traje y salió por la puerta, despareciendo tras un recodo en medio de la oscuridad.


	2. Blood Moon

**Blood Moon**

Sin bajar su ritmo corría a través de los bosques que rodeaban la aldea. Gracias al kyubi podía saber que los mismos ninjas que lo enfrentaron antes aun le seguían la pista, sabiendo que pronto debería pelear de nuevo, aunque hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo. Buscando despistarlos paro en medio de un claro y empezó a reunir chakra en su cuerpo, siendo rodeado por un aura de color azul entremezclada con una rojiza que mostraba el uso del poder de su amiga tanto como el suyo. Pasaron unos minutos, sabiendo que pronto le darían alcance sus perseguidores, abrió sus ojos e hizo una señal con sus manos.

— ¡Kagebushin no jutsu! —exclamo creando 20 copias suyas, las cuales luego disperso por todo el bosque, indicando a sus clones que liberaran chakra al mismo tiempo, despistando así al ninja sensor que a pesar de no tener uno de sus ojos, aún era capaz de seguirlo.

—Me repites de nuevo, porque le robamos su byakugan?

—No te preocupes por eso, pronto lo sabrás, mientras tanto deberías retomar la marcha o darán contigo.

—Está bien —dijo saltando de nuevo hacia los árboles.

A unos dos kilómetros del claro, los dos ninjas habían detenido su marcha de repente. El ninja que tenía la cicatriz en su rostro, abrió su ojo sano revelando su ojo blanco pero este mostraba una expresión de total desconcierto. En primera instancia era un solo niño pero de la nada se convirtió en 20 y aunque sabía que debía ser una técnica de clones, no podía encontrar al real entre esas copias que ahora se dispersaban en todas direcciones.

—Maldición. Ryu no logro distinguir cuál de todos es el real, su técnica está demasiado desarrollada para ser tan joven. No me gusta eso, deberemos dividirnos y tratar de capturarlos a todos —explico el hyuga desactivando su doujutsu.

—Está bien. Pero ten cuidado, recuerda que él ya te robo uno de tus ojos y me quito mi brazo —dijo Ryu, girando hacia la zona este del bosque y creo un símbolo con solo una mano, mostrando que ya era muy experimentado. —Misubushin —murmuro creando 4 copias echas de agua que luego tomaron la forma del ninja.

Sin pronunciar más, los cinco se dispersaron en busca de las copias mientras el sensor tomaba el camino oeste hacia las demás, sin saber que el verdadero no estaba entre los clones y que ahora estaba de camino hacia un lugar secreto donde permanecería a salvo.

— ¿Cuánto más falta? —pregunto corriendo a la sombra de unos riscos.

—Unas dos horas —respondió el kyubi, entre dormida y despierta.

Un suspiro abandono sus labios, sintiendo ya el cuerpo muy cansado. Desde que había escapado del hospital, tuvo que pelear contra varios ninjas que buscaban la espada que había recibido hace poco como regalo del Sandaime y que según una carta que vino con el arma, era una herencia del clan de su madre. No tenía idea de por qué la deseaban tanto pero al parecer estaba vinculada con su biju ya que al momento que la tomo sintió como su chakra se descontrolo pero luego retomo la calma, mostrando un gran incremento; además de que por alguna razón supo sin problemas como mejorar su Kagebushin creando clones imposibles de distinguir del real. Ahora Katsura, que era como le decía a kyubi de cariño, decidió entrenarlo pero para eso debían ir a un sitio donde según ella podrían entrar a un plano donde nadie los molestaría y no habría riesgos de que ella mostrara su forma real, ya que la espada cambio el sello que la contenía permitiéndole salir cuando fuera necesario pero aun permaneciendo vinculada a el chico.

Cerca de una cascada, frente a ellos apareció Ryu mostrando una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios. Mostraba señales de haber recibido algún daño durante la pelea que debió tener con los clones pero aún se veía muy fuerte. Empezó a acercarse, liberando tanto chakra que su aura era visible a su alrededor, sacudiendo levemente el suelo y provocando que las piedras más pequeñas se elevaran a su alrededor, estallando al tener contacto con su energía.

—Hasta que te encontré. Ahora me pagaras el haberme cortado el brazo y por haber tomado el ojo de mi compañero —dijo sin perder su sonrisa, reuniendo poder en su brazo y luego creo una señal con su mano. —Katon: Gran esfera de fuego —abrió su boca, liberando una gigantesca concentración de fuego que se dirigía hacia el joven a gran velocidad, quemando los arboles a su alrededor.

La esfera iba demasiado rápido como para cortarla con su espada, así que recurrió a un truco que aprendió hace poco. Reunió su chakra en sus piernas y salto varios metros, realizando sellos a gran velocidad con ambas manos y luego las junto frente a su boca, simulando un cañón.

—Futon: Vacío de aire —tomo una gran exhalación y libero una esfera de igual tamaño. Al impactar a el jutsu de fuego, este estallo en una nube de humo, siendo todo el oxígeno alrededor succionando, anulándolo.

Aprovechando la pantalla temporal de humo, se impulsó con ayuda de una ráfaga de viento y saco su espada de la vaina. Era un arma hermosa, su hoja era una mezcla de rojo y negro, pareciendo que estaba envuelta en llamas; el filo tenía un color casi plateado como la luna que los observaba desde el cielo y su empuñadura era negra con hilos de oro. Hizo un movimiento descendente, dirigiéndose a su otro brazo, con una expresión fría y cruel en su rostro.

—No debiste venir por mi… —murmuro realizando un movimiento rápido y limpio, separando el brazo de su cuerpo. De inmediato el suelo quedo bañado con la sangre del ninja y la luna se tiñó de un color carmesí, una luna de sangre.

Sin darle tiempo de contraatacar, volvió a mover su espada y separo su cabeza de un solo movimiento. Sonrió de forma cruel durante unos instantes, no teniendo sus ojos azules normales, ni siquiera los rojos de Katsura, eran unos iris negros como la noche los que podían apreciarse en su rostro pero solo duraron un par de segundos, antes que recuperara el azul normal y clavara la espada en el suelo, visiblemente agitado por su esfuerzo.

—Demonios. Katsura… ¿Qué paso? —cuestionó, sin saber cómo de haber usado su jutsu, paso a estar tras un cadáver desmembrado.

—No lo sé. Lo que sea que viva en esa espada, me volvió a bloquear

—Necesitamos averiguar que tiene esta arma. No puede ser que tenga tanto poder como para bloquearte incluso a ti… —murmuro volviendo a ponerla en su vaina y retomando su marcha por el borde del risco.

Cerca de los límites del bosque, podía verse como el clon de agua que iba con el hyuga, de repente estallo sin razón. El ninja sabía lo que significaba aquello. Su compañero estaba muerto. Un grito de ira se logró escuchar en medio del silencio seguido del estallido de varios clones al unísono. Su ira estaba fuera de borde y podía notarse en su rostro, su doujutsu estaba al máximo, explorando el bosque en busca del muchacho, llevando su chakra tan al límite que su banda se soltó, mostrando la marca del ave enjaulada.

—¡RYUUUUU! —grito con todas sus fuerzas, provocando un estallido en medio del bosque, llevándose consigo varios árboles, dejando un gran cráter a su alrededor.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el cráter, estando demasiado cansado luego de esa explosión como para moverse. Mientras descansaba, en un estallido de humo apareció el ninja que había sido enviado en busca del pequeño niño. Observo a su hermano, de la rama secundaria por cosas de la vida, negando con decepción. Se acercó a él y tomo su rostro, forzándolo a que lo viera, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la máscara, dejándole ver su doujutsu.

—Kenta, jamás pensé que fueras tan débil. Eres una decepción para nosotros.

—Eso no es verdad hermano. Déjame probártelo, solo necesito descansar un poco y podre ir tras él.

—Lamentablemente hermanito, tu tiempo se terminó…. —murmuro sacando un kunai de su chaqueta y rápidamente arrebatándole su otro ojo, disfrutando al escuchar los gritos de agonía del chunnin que se retorcía sosteniendo su rostro. —Y ahora, para que veas que soy un hermano bueno, te liberare de tu sufrimiento —musito, tomándolo de la chaqueta lanzándolo hacia el cielo con gran fuerza. —Katon: llamarada del dragón —inflo su pecho, tomando una gran cantidad de aire y luego libero una ráfaga de fuego, convirtiendo en cenizas el cuerpo de su hermano. Luego de terminar, guardo el ojo en un frasco y desapareció, continuando con su persecución.

En otro lugar, cerca de una cascada podía verse a un joven ninja rubio frente a una cueva. Se encontraba como en trance, mirando unos símbolos gravados en la piedra, que formaban una especie de barrera que mantenía la mantenía inaccesible. Gracias al consejo de su biju, sabia como podía romper esa barrera que le impedía el paso. Junto chakra rojo en las puntas de sus dedos y realizo varias secuencias de sellos, muy complicadas, que muchos pensarían solo un jonnin sería capaz de hacerlas.

— ¡Kinjutsu: Nueve llaves de fuego! —exclamo a viva voz, colocando sus dos manos sobre los costados de la entrada, iluminando cada símbolo.

Tomo unos momentos pero luego la tierra empezó a temblar, provocando que barrera se desintegrara. Su rostro mostraba un leve deje de cansancio pero sin demora entro en la cueva, escuchando como la barrera se volvía a levantar en cuanto estuvo dentro. Soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando ahora en medio de la oscuridad, usando la pared como guía para no perderse. No supo cuánto tiempo le tomo pero eventualmente llego a una habitación con un tragaluz por donde entraba el resplandor de la luna. En se lugar había un pequeño lago interno, rodeado de una capa de pasto sobre la piedra y algunos árboles esparcidos por la orilla. Pensó que tendría que dormir bajo el tragaluz pero al caminar hacia el lago, descubrió una pequeña cabaña ubicada en la orilla más alejada.

—Bueno, tenías todo planeado verdad? —comento tranquilo, siguiendo la orilla hasta la cabaña.

—La verdad sí. Ahora es mejor que descanses, mañana me invocaras y empezaremos.

—Muy bien. Buenas noches Katsura.

—Buenas noches Naruto —dijo la mujer dentro de su mente, acomodándose bajo los árboles de sakura, para descansar también.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando entro en la cabaña. Era muy sencilla pero no necesitaba más, una cama, un comedor, un baño y una cocina. Hambriento pero más que todo cansado, llevo su cuerpo hasta la cama, dejándose caer sobre esta, tan agotado que apenas su cabeza toco la almohada, cayo dormido.

Mientras en el bosque, el ambu seguía el rastro del joven ninja, dispuesto a cumplir la misión que le fue encomendada. Hacerse con la espada y eliminar al niño antes que aprendiera como dominarla o podría convertirse en una amenaza, que sería imparable


End file.
